


don't....but....

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: for Zero is all about playing....





	don't....but....

Dinner with clients is overdue. Zero did not like this part of the job. It was not often, but Jude would ask him on special occasions to be present.

There was a three-member delegation of an important sponsor. One of them is a red-haired woman, under excessive makeup, who is flirt with Zero.

Jude tried to maintain a professional level to make the customers happy, but as the evening progresses, this turns into an increasingly catastrophe.

To make the matter worse, Jude suddenly feels Zero's hand on his knees, and how scumbagly starts sliding toward his crotch. Zero gently slammed his dick over his clothes.

Jude does not dare look to him, but he can not help. Staying in the place still smiles at people on the other side of the table.  
Zero does not look at him, but still talks to the woman who is melting, while his arm still working on a Jude’s cock that is now hard as a stone.

What Zero work was exciting, but Jude still dying of fear that someone would not understand what was going on.

Zero looks very relaxed while Jude become distraught, and then goes on and pushes his hands into Jude's pants, continuing with long torture strokes. When Jude is already a totally crazy, Zero pulls hand away and suddenly ends.

Jude is shocked and all he has to remember to pour water into his lap and overcome his painful erection with a napkin, so he apologizes and goes to the toilets.

Zero stood up too and murmured that he should help him, go after him.

As soon as he entered the toilet, he pushed him into one of the cabins, and before Jude make shift, Zero untied his pants and lowered them together with boxers to his knees. Even faster stripped his own and spit in the palm. "You're not normal ..." Jude says trying to be serious, but open for him as well as every time.

Zero entered Jude with a sudden movement and tried to catch the rhythm, as Jude leaned forward and put his hands on the wall in front of him to find a support. It does not take long for both of them they come, trying to silence one another.

Quickly put on clothes and Jude got angry when he came out and slammed the door.  
Still, Jude knew that Zero did not like these meetings and did it just because he asked him. It's angry because for Zero is all about playing.

Zero came back to the table and apologized to Jude's name. He behaves as if nothing special happened, though he knows he will have to redeem to Jude.

 

Soon he also apologizes and says that Jude would contact them, pay the bill and go to Jude's apartment.

"Hey honey ..." Zero trying to be funny, but when he sees Jude watching him, he knows he's outdone. "Maybe I can buy them porsche ..." Zero says as he sits beside him. "Don’t ..." Jude is angry, but Zero leans back and starts kissing his neck.  
"You know I love you ..." Zero whispers, and already feels as Jude lacks. Soon there are only "Yesyesyes" and "Theretherethere" and "Do not stop ..." while Jude is riding him there on the couch and knows that everything is forgiven.


End file.
